New Destiny
by Drakenn
Summary: What if Harry had a family and was pushed to care about what he was doing as well as had some training. Will contain stronger Harry and more intelligent one. AU, I don't own HP, JK Rowling does Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Attempt at writing something new and better than my last attempt in Harry Potter fanfic, Harry will be stronger and won't win all of his battles by sheer luck, he will be able to use magic better and generally will be smarter or will have a reason to pay attention. Reviews are appreciated.**

Sagittarius Castor de Normandie entered lobby of Gringott Bank, he was man in his mid thirties with a mane of jet black hairs that were extremely messy, he had indigo color eyes and was wearing formal robes as expected from Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of de Normandie. They were made out of red silk with multiple gold stitches all over them and with large snarling Griffin on the back of them, incal of his family.

"I wish to speak with Potter family account manager." He said to one of tellers when he stopped in front of their desks.

"What is the reason for such request?" Asked goblin without even rising from above his book with ledgers as he was counting money.

"That" Sagittarius fished out small necklace with a golden Griffin on it. "I think it will be more than enough to let me see him."

"Of course Lord de Normandie, you are allowed to see him" Said apologetically that goblin and snapped his fingers. Moments later in front of him stood another goblin. "Take Lord de Normandie to Potter family account manager."

"Follow me" Said goblin and Sagittarius hurried after him as he wanted to roast someone for few things. After few minutes of walk they arrived in front of the doors with golden plaque on them. Sagittarius entered without knocking as he knew he was expected.

"Lord de Normandie how may I help you this fine day?" Asked goblin that was sitting behind giant mahogany desk.

"I'm here about will of my late cousin Lord James Charlus Potter and his wife Lady Lily Evalyn Potter née Evans." Said Sagittarius once he took his seat "It should be executed eight years ago or so and still it isn't. Previously I was occupied on the continent, but now I'm here and I'm angry."

"What do you mean by the fact that it wasn't executed?" Asked goblin as he looked like he wanted to murder someone. "I thought it was executed."

"No, it wasn't." Hissed Sagittarius as he tried to control his fury "If it was my second cousin once removed would be in care of my family, yet he isn't."

"Let me see." Muttered goblin as he searched through drawers of his desk, after few moments of it he found a think folder. He handed it to Sagittarius who quickly scanned it and slammed it onto the desk.

"Are you insinuating that this is their will?" Yelled Sagittarius as he wasn't able to control his rising fury. "This is badly written fake." He took the folder, rised from his place and quickly walked out of the office, slamming doors in the process. He stormed through the corridors and walked to the doors at the end of the hallway, with two guards standing in front of them.

"Director Ragnok is free." Said one of them as they bowed to Sagittarius who only nodded and stormed past them. He was furious and someone would pay for that, his family had ties all over the Europe and could make life for certain people unpleasant.

"Lord de Normandie" Politely said Ragnok, who was director of Gringott and one of Goblin kings. "How may I serve you?"

"Goblin responsible for Potter accounts lied to me." Snarled Sagittarius as he threw the folder onto the desk. "I saw original of their will and this is fake, badly written one. I don't care what you do with it, but I want to see proper will at the end of the day or things will get much nastier."

Ragnok took the folder and quickly scanned content of it, when he came to the end he was almost ready to murder someone. Someone broke enough laws to hang hundreds of people and he did that really badly and he wasn't going to let that pass.

"Guards!" He yelled, fury visible in his voice. Moments later two goblin in heavy armor burst through the doors. "Whoever is responsible for Potter accounts is to be thrown into a cell. Fetch me original of Potter will place in Black family vault."

"I see you reached the same conclusion." Said Sagittarius with a wry smile on his face.

"Yes" Snarled Ragnok "Nobody steals from our customers."

"Good" Sagittarius nodded at those words as they were true.

"I suppose you will take care of Lord Potter and his upbringing?" Ragnok asked as they waited for the proper document. He also sent for some mead for his guest.

"Yes" Said Castor as he drunk rather good mead. "I'm his cousin once removed and Orion Sagittarius is four years older while Regulus Leo is year younger. So I will do that, can you check what happened to my other cousin?"

"Sirius Orion Regulus Arcturus Black?" Asked Ragnok and Sagittarius only nodded. "According to current data he is in Azkaban for revealing where Potter were to You-Know-Who."

"What?" Snarled Sagittarius as he heard those words, it seamed he would need to take care of few problems.

"According to what is written he was sentenced for revealing where they were as he was their Keeper and for murder of Pettigrew." Said Ragnok once Sagittarius calmed down.

"That is interesting." Said Castor as he considered those facts, it would suit whoever made that fake to also eliminate Sirius Black.

"Whoever wrote that fake and one responsible for sending him there are connected in one way or another." Said Ragnok and at the same time entered goblin with another folder with last will. He placed it in front of Ragnok and disappeared from the room. Ragnok pushed it onto other side of the desk.

Sagittarius opened it and examined seals and signatures that were there, Griffin rampart of Potter, Eagle of Black and two Lions of de Normandie.

"It's original version of it." He said after a moment. Once he was sure it was original and true version of it, he started reading it.

 _Last will and testament of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Evalyn Potter née Evans_

 _All previous testaments and wills are null and this is our last will. We are both sound of mind and body._

 _1\. Petunia Dursley née Evans is disinherited_

 _2\. 10,000 galleons to Peter Pettigrew for being our Secret Keeper, however if we will be killed he is disinherited and should be punished._

 _3\. 10,000 galleons and Apartment in London to Sirius Orion Regulus Arcturus Black for being for us._

 _4\. In case we are killed order of guardianship is as follows._

 _1) Sagittarius Castor de Normandie and his family. My first cousin and great friend._

 _2) Alice and Frank Longbottom, due to Alice being Hadrian godmother._

 _3) Sirius Orion Regulus Arcturus Black, due to him being Hadrian godfather._

 _4) Amelia Susan Bones, great friend of the family and distant cousin._

 _5) Andromeda Druella Tonks née Black and Ted Tonks, great friend of the family and distant cousin._

 _6) Petunia Dursley is never allowed to be a guardian of Hadrian_

 _5\. Everything else that we own belongs to our son and heir Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter_

 _Signed:_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter James Charlus Potter_

 _Lady Lily Evalyn Potter née Evans_

 _As a witness:_

 _Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

 _Sagittarius Castor de Normandie_

 _Ragnok IV_

 _Sirius Orion Regulus Arcturus Black_

 _Remus James Lupin_

"I think that explains couple of things." Stated Sagittarius once he read the whole document.

"It does" Agreed Ragnok "What are you planning to do with it?"

"I want all transactions made from Potter vaults starting till 31st October 1981 double checked and ones harming state of vaults being canceled. Freeze completely those vaults and look through the ledgers, check for any suspicious things." Said Sagittarius and Ragnok nodded.

"I will do that and my staff will known that I'm displeased with their performance. And you what are going to do?"

"Raise hell in the Ministry." Said Sagittarius "They forgot that _Ours is fury, Ours is wrath_ are words of my house."

"It will be interesting." Nodded Ragnok as he watched Lord of de Normandie storm out of his office.

o-0-o

Sagittarius appeared in the lobby of the Ministry and stormed to the office of Amelia Bones, who he knew would help him.

"Lord de Normandie how may I help you?" She asked as she saw him storming into her office and looking rather angry if she was right.

"Where should we start?" Mused Sagittarius "Fake will of my late cousin? Hadrian being in care of wrong people? Or maybe my cousin thrown into Azkaban for being innocent?"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Amelia with narrowed eyes, those were serious accusations.

"As you should know James and I were cousins and somehow in a will place in Gringott I'm disinherited and stripped of all rights." Said Sagittarius as he took out two folders and placed them on the desk. "Proper version was hidden in Black family vault and Director Ragnok was most displeased when he heard the story."

"I see" She said as he picked them up and scanned the content of them. "Rufus!"

"Ma'am you called?" Said man in his forties as he entered the room.

"Yes" She said and looked at him. "I want you to bring me all data available on Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter or whatever is his name in files. And get last will of Lord Potter, also all data on the case of Sirius Black."

She waited for the doors to get closed before she looked at Sagittarius with curiosity visible in her eyes. Before she dared to say any more words she raised her wand and muttered incantations for privacy and secrecy spells. Her office was warded to prevent from spying on her, but in this case she wanted to be sure she was completely safe.

"Why didn't you come here earlier?"

"Because of mess in France, someone claimed one of our estates and for last eight years we were fighting to get it back." Sighed Sagittarius "I couldn't get to England as they would see that as a weakness and conceding, so I needed to stay there. Now I'm here and I'm angry, not I'm furious."

"I see" She said and looked at the papers "It will get done, tracking down Hadrian will be troublesome as nobody knows where he is. I will personally take care of this."

"Thank you."

"By marriage we are third or fourth or even more distant cousins." She said remembering the family tree at the same time through the doors came Head of Auror Department Rufus Scrimgeour with a couple of folders in his hands.

"That is all I could find on what you asked." He said placing them onto the desk and disappearing from the room.

"Harry James Potter?" Read Sagittarius "Harry never was Potter name, they were one of the oldest families and kept to the tradition. Also they rarely had one second name, James was supposed to have Leo Pollux if I remember correctly."

"Let's see" Amelia opened the folder and quickly scanned content of it. "There is almost nothing inside and only where he is supposed to be."

Sagittarius sighed at those words "Why do I have a feeling that someone did this on purpose?"

"Because someone most probably did this." Said Amelia with a wry smile on her face. "But anyways the most important data is here, it will needed to be corrected, but I will see it done and now Sirius Black."

"I will tell you only that you can throw all of those files into trash can." Said Sagittarius as he finished reading them, they were mostly useless. "From what Ragnok told me about the case they are wrong and I knew Sirius quite good, he would never betray my cousin."

"From what I know he grew up with James."

"He did" Agreed Sagittarius "After he was banished by his mother he was taken by Potter, yet he is still legal Heir to the House of Black as Arcturus never banished him and never stripped him of his title."

"Even more interesting." Mused Amelia "If it will be leaked hell will be raised and last affair will look as nothing."

"I plan on speaking with Daily Prophet, Wizarding Tribune and whatever else I will be able to." Grinned Sagittarius

"I better prepare for an assault of journalists and reporters." Sighed Amelia "But anyways this whole case of Sirius Black is a giant steaming pile of shit and he is innocent, question is who is guilty."

"Answer is in their will, Pettigrew he was an animagus. Shoddy one, but still, rat if I remember correctly." Said Sagittarius "For the record Sirius is also one, large black dog if I remember, James was stag and last of their group Remus is werewolf. Hadrian or Harry should be an animagus, I would guess either direwolf or phoenix his family had gift for being an animagus. I'm also animagus, lion."

"Should I know anything else?" Asked Amelia as she looked at the gold mine in front of her.

"Let's see what I remember, Petunia Dursley hates wizards, her husband isn't better and child or children won't be. One that probably put Harry or Hadrian there is Dumbledore." Said Sagittarius as he stroked his small beard and looked at Amelia.

"You won't have any troubles with taking care of Hadrian?" She asked

"Not the least." Sagittarius assured her "We are rich enough to support him, after all we are one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. I or Sirius will be probably named his regent until he is of age."

"Good" Nodded Amelia as she watched him "Give me two or three days to push paperwork through and you will be awarded guardianship."

"I can live with that. Now, if you excuse me I have few newspaper to visit and Gringott as Ragnok is furious."

"Oh?" Amelia eyes widened when she heard that Ragnok was furious. Goblins had a short temper, but it took some time to anger them and when they were furious it was seen and felt by everybody.

"Potter family account manager wasn't very cooperative, as well as there are questions about how well he was taking care of their accounts and estates." Explained Sagittarius as he walked out of the room.

o-0-o

Sagittarius apparated inside of the lobby of the office of Daily Prophet, it was a pleasant looking room with people milling around and minding their own business. When they saw him appariting there were some raised eyebrows, because unless he had some serious business he wouldn't appear.

"May I speak with publishing editor of Daily Prophet?" He asked after he stopped in front of the counter. "I have a story that he is going to be interested in."

"What is that?" Asked one of people seating behind it, they were receiving hundreds of such requests and they weren't going to allow everybody to see him.

"My second cousin once removed." Said Sagittarius in hushed voice "Or more properly lack of execution of will of my second cousin."

"Second cousin as in Lord Potter?" Quietly asked that person as she didn't want to cause too much ruckus as Boy-Who-Lived was rather famous.

"One and only." Nodded Sagittarius

"He will see you in a moment." She wrote something on a piece of paper and pointed Sagittarius to a doors behind. "Third doors on the left."

o-0-o

Once Sagittarius finished talking with the editor he used their Floo to get to Gringott which was as crowded as ever and he quickly walked to the office of Ragnok where be was pointed by goblins that were ordered to send him there. When he entered it he saw that the whole desk was covered in various papers, folders and whatnot along with giant bottle of mead and two goblets that were accompanying it.

Sagittarius poured himself a goblet of mead before he looked at Ragnok who looked like he was furious. "So how bad it is?"

"It's good and bad." Said director "All estates are untouched as they went on lock down upon their death, only that cottage in Godric Hollow is troublesome as who owns it is unclear and the fact that wards were blown to pieces."

"What about their vaults?"

"Here are troubles." Sighed Ragnok "While he didn't have access to main vaults as those require either written permission from owner of it or being from the same family and having key or having one of rings. From trust vaults disappeared quite a lot of gold and other things. Tracking who got it from it will be troublesome as they used many vaults to hide their tracks, excluding one regular and quite hefty payment."

"Where?" Asked Sagittarius through clenched teeth. "And how much?"

"Petunia Dursley, twenty thousand galleons per year, which roughly give one hundred thousand pounds assuming the worst ratio, with best one hundred and fifty thousand." Ragnok pushed to Sagittarius couple of documents with transfers and ones about Petunia.

"Can you get that money back?" Asked Sagittarius once he finished reading them.

"Consider it done, it will take some time, but we will get every single piece of gold" Replied Ragnok smiling nastily and handed to Sagittarius thick folder "Here are exact data about Potter family estates."

Sagittarius opened it and quietly whistled when he saw what was there.

 _Potter Family Account – Vaults 917(trust, refilled yearly to 20,000 G), 53, 54, 55_

 _Liquid assets:_

 _59,000,000 G_

 _2,698,201 S_

 _580,869 K_

 _Jewelry and artifacts:_

 _15 wands_

 _345 pieces of jewelry – estimated 15,000,000 G_

 _400 paintings and portraits – 45,000,000_

 _Holdings – 39 estates – 350,000,000 G_

 _Shares – 489,000,000 G_

"That's a lot" Said Sagittarius once he closed it and looked at Ragnok "We both know that it's now a matter of time before I will get his guardianship and regency, so can you assign my manager to Potter family account to clean the mess and start getting some income?"

"I will do that." Nodded Ragnok "Normally I wouldn't agree, but you are friend of goblins and his near living relative, which means that you are de facto regent."

"Thank you." Said Sagittarius as he rose from his chair and finished mead in his goblet "That's all my business for today."

o-0-o

Sagittarius apparated to de Normandie castle, which was located on the cliff in Kent with a beautiful view of sea on one side and extensive gardens and forests on the other. He landed in the entrance hall where were hanging tapestries showing hunting scenes and their family tree. After few minutes of walk and couple of secret passages he was on the terrace where was sitting his mother Dorea Andromeda de Normandie née Potter with his sons.

"It was supposed to be a quick visit to Gringott." She said once she saw him.

"It was supposed, but it isn't." Sighed Sagittarius "But I was forces to speak with Director Ragnok, pay a visit to Amelia and once again go to Ragnok."

"What did you find?"

"Fake will of James and later true version of it as well as explanation what happened to Hadrian." Said Sagittarius as he helped himself to a juice that was there.

"And what happened?" Asked Druella as she was rather fond of James.

"Landed with Muggles, I talked with Amelia and she knows what needs to be done about it. Orion, Regulus go see your mother, I need to talk privately with grandma." Said Sagittarius as he looked at his children who pouted, but disappeared into the castle.

"So what is so secret that you need to speak with me alone?" Asked Druella looking at her son, who took most of his features from her, only his indigo eyes came from his father.

"I will claim guardianship of him. I have the best claim as second cousin once removed, Amelia said she will get everything done, but that's the easy part of it." He said sighing "Someone was messing with their vaults as there are weird transfers of money from the trust vault. And there is problem with those Muggles."

"Let me guess, worst kind of them. Lily sister." Said Druella folding her fingers and smoothing her clothes.

"Yes" Nodded Sagittarius and took out two folders, he laid them on the table between them. "In one is fake, in second is proper version of it."

"Fake looks amusing." She stated after reading it "Original looks how it should look. I know that your are hiding something, what is it?"

"Papers in the Ministry are lacking and full of mistakes, where it should be Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter there is Harry James Potter."

"Looks like works of certain goat." Mused Druella as her eyes narrowed and landed on her son "Only he would do something like that. So what are you planning to do in regards of Hadrian or Harry?"

"We both know that Potter family have a lot of enemies so apparition, animagus, basics of potions, some transfiguration, charms, family magic and some magic oriented for battles. Maybe also how to make and use emergency portkeys." Mused Sagittarius and added "And de Normandie also have quite a lot of them and they might strike at him."

"Quite a good idea." She nodded "What will be his form as animagus?"

"If I was going to guess direwolf or phoenix, uncle was phoenix, but from what I heard from James before they were killed he managed to turn into Padfoot and that suggest strong ties with canines. So direwolf it is." Mused Sagittarius "But you taught me that they are unpredictable and hard to guess what will be the form of person."

"I did." Druella nodded with small smile at those words, it took her a lot of time to beat that lesson into the head of her son. "I think I agree with you about that, but it's weird thing and we might be surprised, but I think you are right."

Sagittarius looked at the window that was blocking access from the room and saw couple of impatient people inside. "They won't survive much more, will they?"

"No" Dorea shook her head lightly "Let them in."

"As you wish, mother." Said Sagittarius as he pointed his wand at the doors which flew open thanks to that bit of magic. "You may come."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Remember that most of them is from nobility and that all of them are more or less related to each other. When you have small pool of available families, you don't have a lot to say about your husband or wife and usually parents arrange one for their children. Unless family is so rich that they simply don't need more alliances or money from dowry.**

 **If I will switch between Sagittarius and Castor, I mean Sagittarius unless stated differently. In story that I write main character is named Castor Leo Alexander and I'm used to him. So if I will misplace them, bear with me.**

 **I'm bored in the middle of a night and I need to do something, so here you have the next chapter as I don't have access to my other works. Next chapter of this should be by Tuesday or so.**

"So what is so important that you spent talking over thirty minutes with mum about it?" Asked Cassiopeia Virgo de Normandie, daughter of the George Albrecht Anson, Lord of the Noble House of Anson. She was quite tall and was described as a woman of beauty with long silky golden hair and sea green eyes.

"Will of my cousin and execution of it." Said Sagittarius as his eyes landed on their sons, Orion looked like his carbon copy only shorter, while Regulus had golden hair and indigo eyes. Which made them look even darker than they were in reality. They looked as if they were dark violet or almost black, not dark blue.

"Oh?"

"I talked with Amelia and Ragnok about it, according to it we were supposed to take care of Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter. All things will be transfered to us and it should be done."

"He is year older than Reg and three younger than Orion?"

"Yes" Nodded Sagittarius "Currently he is with Muggles, but it is a matter of one or two days for paperwork to be done. In the meantime Ragnok is checking their vaults."

"I don't have any issues with it." She said as she looked beyond the terrace border and towards the sea that was there. "After all James was Orion godfather and we were always welcomed in Griffin House."

"You two will learn about it in due time." Said Sagittarius looking at his sons as they looked at him wanting answers, with those puppy eyes that were so innocent and so convincing, forcing Sagittarius to lightly shook his head and focus on something else. "But I think you will like what we are talking about."

o-0-o

Two days later Sagittarius once again was in the office of Amelia Bones to see her about paperwork required for guardianship and what she learned about the will and Harry or Hadrian.

"Guardianship is done." She said handing stack of papers to Sagittarius "You also get Regency for him and proxy in Wizengamot, which you will need to announce during next session. I managed to do that discreetly and unless someone will be looking for it he won't find it, at least until that session, maybe even few days longer."

"What about Sirius?" Asked Sagittarius as he looked through those papers. All was in order with all necessary signatures and seals, making them biding documents.

"I started digging through whatever is on his case and it will take me few more weeks to get it done, I sent a message to Azkaban to get him here when I will need him, and he wasn't sentenced per se, he was simply shipped there."

"Without any trial?" Asked Sagittarius, his eyes narrowing and magic crackling all around him as he tried to control his fury.

"Yes, on paper it looks like there was a one, but when you dig deeper you see a lot of missing pieces. But going back to Harry, he is in Surrey and on Privet Drive 4."

"So Petunia didn't move from the last time I saw her." Mused Sagittarius "I will get him later today or tomorrow as I need to sort out few things. But anyways, I plan on disappearing with him to our castle in Kent or one on Sicily. As I don't want to be closer to Dumbledore than necessary."

"I see" She said and looked at Sagittarius "What about his ring and Potter vaults?"

"I will go to Gringott with him to get the ring and I have vaults sorted out with Ragnok. Right now ring isn't that important as I will be a regent for him and I will deal with all of the political games and managing the estates, along with goblins that is. Also his family vaults are a material for another case, yet connected with a current one."

"How so?"

"There were unauthorized money transfers, whole lot of it. While it isn't that much from the context of what is inside of them, it's a still substantial amount."

"How much?" She asked wondering what he meant by substantial amount.

"Over last seven years hundred and forty thousand galleons." Said Sagittarius and watched as Amelia jaw almost hit the desk.

"What?" She asked "That's whole lot of money, more than some people earn in few years."

"Yes" Nodded Sagittarius "And all landed as Muggle money on the account belonging to Petunia Dursley."

"Interesting, it will take some time, but I will see what I can do about that." She said and Castor nodded as it was the best answer he could get from her.

He took the papers and walked out of the office, on his way out of it he grabbed piece of rope that he would use to make a portkey to get to Surrey to get Harry out of there. It was the safest way of travel and one of the fastest.

o-0-o

Sagittarius used portkey and landed in the middle of the average looking neighborhood, nothing too fancy and nothing too poor, just your average neighborhood one that looked completely normal. He was wearing his formal robes, so he casted a simple charm to look somewhat normal as a wizard in formal robes gleaming with gold and precious stones would get a lot of attention. He looked around for a Privet Drive 4.

When he was doing that he noticed scrawny boy of eight working in one of gardens with spectacles on his eyes and with mop of unruly jet black hairs.

"He is definitely a Potter." Muttered to himself Sagittarius as he strolled towards him, watching his surroundings carefully for any traps, wards and whatnot as Dumbledore was known for being a cautious man and loved to leave gifts for curious people. He discreetly waved wand around trying to spot and disarm any potential traps and other things.

"Dumbledore and his caution." Muttered Sagittarius as he disarmed over ten various wards and three sensors, some of them extremely subtle and powerful that not many would knew how to deal with them. _"He is rather possessive of Harry or Hadrian, good thing that I spent last few years working on various wards and disarming of them."_ Thought Sagittarius as he disabled yet another trap and walked to the Private Drive 4. He so far ignored Harry as he would wait for a moment and instead walked to the front doors and rung the bell to get the attention of whoever was inside.

"What?" Asked Petunia when she opened the doors.

"Petunia Dursley née Evans, younger sister of Lily Evalyn Potter née Evans?" Asked Sagittarius looking at her as if he considered her an interesting subject.

"Yes" Weakly said Petunia, paling slightly as if she recognized him.

"Shall we talk about this inside?" Suggested gently Sagittarius as he pushed his way inside, Petunia only nodding. "You should recognize me." He focused on himself and the charm placed on his clothes disappeared revealing his robes.

"You?!" Screeched Petunia when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Yes, me" Nodded Sagittarius as he sat on the couch in the living room and looked at Petunia "I came here to talk about my second cousin once removed, Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter who should be in my care, yet is here. And I'm rather unhappy about the way you treat him."

"Vernon!" Shouted Petunia and moments later she was joined by man that looked like a crossbreed of walrus and giant.

"What is it Pet?" He asked as he stopped and looked at Sagittarius, who looked as relaxed as ever. But that was only the outer view, while in truth he was like a coiled snake, ready to attack at any given moment.

"That man." She spat pointing at Sagittarius "Is one of those freaks and he says he isn't happy with a way we treat that boy."

"You!" Yelled Vernon as he looked at Sagittarius "Get out of my house and about that boy, we try to turn him into a fine citizen, yet he is still a freak."

Sagittarius only sighed when he heard those words. He expected something like that to happen. "You won't call me or my cousin a freak, I'm in good mood today, but that can change. Let's see, changing you into a set of china and smashing against the wall sounds good." When he said those words they started paling and taking steps away from Sagittarius. Who only took out his wand and pointed at them.

"What do you want?" Asked Petunia a little pale.

"Talk like a reasonable people about my cousin and few other things. So sit down and behave like normal people you claim to be."

Petunia looked at Vernon and slowly nodded as they knew they didn't have a choice as Sagittarius could simply force them to talk, even if they were going to ignore him or at least try to do so.

"About what do you want to talk?" She tentatively asked.

"Let's start with this." Said Sagittarius as he placed folder on the table and pushed it towards Petunia "That is copy of the last will and testament of your dear sister, I suggest you read it well."

"What? I'm disinherited and I'm banned of taking care of that boy?"

"Yes you are." Nodded Sagittarius "And it happens that I'm the one that should take care of him."

"Well, you can have him." Said Vernon in dismissive manner "He is a freak and we don't want to have anything in common with him."

"Good" Nodded Sagittarius, bitting back sharper response to that remark about freaks "I will talk with him and we will be gone before you will notice." Before Petunia could say anything else he rose from his seat, walked out of the room and house. He walked outside and towards Harry who was weeding out the garden.

"Yes, definitely a Potter and their son." Sagittarius said under his breath as he was able to take a better look of Harry, who still was unaware of his presence. He clenched his fists when he saw signs of malnutrition and mistreatment visible all over Harry body, he calmed down before saying a word as he didn't want to scare Harry. He took a deep breath before walking towards him.

"Harry Potter?" Asked Sagittarius as he moved closer to that boy, who turned towards him and lightning shaped scar on his forehead was enough of an answer for him.

"Yes and you are?"

"Sagittarius Castor de Normandie, your cousin. Your father was my cousin and a good friend. After their death me and my family were supposed to take care of you, but we had some issues with that, I'm here to ask you if you want to come with me." Explained patiently Sagittarius and watched Harry who seemed to brighten up when he heard those words.

"I would love to, but I need to weed out the whole garden." Said Harry and watched with amazement as Sagittarius took out his wand and moved it all over the garden causing weeds to pop out of the ground and flew into the bucket on their own. "How?" He stuttered too shocked to say anything else.

"Magic is a wonderful thing." Said Sagittarius as he extended his hand "And that was one of the most useful spells."

Harry nodded and grabbed extended hand of Sagittarius who thought where he should go with him, Gringott or de Normandie castle first. He would need to go to Gringott sooner or later, but he decided that it would be later.

"It might be a tiny bit uncomfortable." Said apologetically Sagittarius as he moved his wand in a spiral motion above their heads. When he did that Harry felt like he was pushed through a pipe and moments later they were gone from bleak and normal Surrey and were somewhere else.

"Where are we?" Asked Harry a little pale and nauseous from the first experience of apparition. He looked around taking a note of his surroundings and noticed they were standing in the middle of the gardens leading into something that looked like a castle. When he saw it, his eyes widened a little. "Is that a castle?"

"Yes it is." Nodded Sagittarius chuckling a little at the reaction of Harry, Lily had a similar reaction when she saw it for the first time. "And we are at the eastern tip of Kent. It it and was my family home for a long time."

"How long?" Asked Harry looking at the castle and seeing further details, high and graceful towers with arched stained glass windows with bridges and other passages connecting them. It looked stunning and some of those things seemed to be too light and graceful to be real.

"Very old, one day you will learn exactly how old." Said Sagittarius as he walked forward, between beds of flowering plants in all of the imaginable colors. He walked slowly so that Harry could keep up with him. It also gave him time to add him into the wards of the castle, yet set up in a way that blocked access to the several parts of the library and armory without his agreement. It was mostly a security precaution as there were either dark tomes there or extremely dangerous things that could cause injuries to ones that weren't prepared to use them.

However setting up the wards wasn't the only thing he did, he also did one more important one, he discreetly did some diagnosis charms all over Harry body to see how badly he was mistreated and when he saw the results he wanted to murder someone. But he kept his emotions under tight control, not showing a single sign of worry on his face as they walked through the gardens.

After a few minutes of walk they stopped in front of the large doors leading into the proper part of the castle, they were emblazoned with double crowned lions of de Normandie and were blackened from the age. Sagittarius tapped them with a wand causing them to open and let them into short hall with a high arched ceiling.

"That's the proper part of the castle." He explained to Harry as they walked forward, he stopped in front of the tapestry showing William the Conqueror and tapped it with his wand revealing a passage. "It's riddled with a maze of various secret passages and corridors that allow taking shortcuts."

Harry was mostly silent as they walked forward as he only looked around trying to see the beauty of the castle and to memorize their route. Also he couldn't believe he was seeing what he was seeing as he walked after Sagittarius.

o-0-o

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office doing some paperwork that needed to be done before the start of the new year when one of his trinkets that was supposed to monitor Harry created few small clouds of pitch black smoke and stopped completely working. Followed by the rest of them.

He looked at them and waited as similar situations happened once or twice in the past. However this time they stopped completely working and weren't responding, above most of them formed faint golden mist that created two crowned lions.

"So Sagittarius returned home from France." Muttered Dumbledore as he watched that mist and contemplated what he should do about it. It threw a major hitch into his plans and if Sagittarius was able to dig out that will, he could dig out other things and it would turn into much bigger issue than it already was. Especially with connections that were in possession of de Normandie family, Sagittarius could make his life unpleasant or even dangerous.

He rose from his chair and walked to those trinkets that were still spewing out that mist and didn't want to work. He gently nudged one of them with his wand and watched as it started spinning for a moment until it exploded in a shower of multicolored sparks that flew in all directions.

"So trying to modify them won't work as he raised siege wards, at least the most basic ones and they destroyed it without any problems." Mused Dumbledore "Which means trip to the Ministry."

He turned around picked up some Floo powder from a jar that was standing above the fireplace and threw it into the fireplace and at the same time loudly saying his destination. "Ministry of Magic, Office of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement."

o-0-o

"Alastor" Said politely Amelia Bones when into her office walked in grizzled by war auror, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

"Amelia" Came growl from Moody "What is so important to call me back from my retirement, where I can enjoy peaceful life."

"Sirius Black."

"Oh?" Asked intrigued Moody

"More properly his case." She explained "Sagittarius de Normandie showed me some interesting documents as well as evidence doesn't add up."

"What do you mean by that?"

She picked up thick folder full of diagrams, witness statements, reports about arrest of Sirius and so on. "According to it, Pettigrew was killed by Black and nothing, but a cleanly cut finger remained. There were twelve Muggles dead around Sirius, not Pettigrew which suggests blast deflected by a shield."

"I guess there is more than that as Fudge would claim that it was a weird spell or something like that." Stated Moody as he reached similar conclusion all those years ago.

"There is." She said and took out leather folder and pushed it to Moody. "What do you think about this?"

"From what I knew about James and Sirius this is correct, also while Sagittarius wasn't an auror and wasn't in England at the end, he was always helping us." Slowly said Moody once he scanned the content of it "So for me this is true and Fudge won't be able to dismiss it."

Amelia only smiled at those words, Moody was as good as he ever was. "I will question Sirius in about week or so as I sent an owl to bring him here and he is getting up after that hell called Azkaban."

Before they could speak for much more flames of Amelia fireplace turned emerald green and from them stepped out Albus Dumbledore in his usual violet robes with silver stars on them and with his constant smile on his lips. Although this one looked far more grim than it usually looked.

"What do you want?" Asked Amelia as she turned around, her voice sounding as a warning and with hint of danger in it.

"Harry Potter is missing." Said Dumbledore as he conjured comfortable armchair and took a seat in it.

"No, he isn't." Said coldly Amelia as she looked with annoyance at that wizard. While she liked Dumbledore, sometimes he was an annoying and was overstepping what was allowed by quite a lot. And this one was one of those cases and she wasn't in a mood for playing games with sharks.

"He must be returned to his relatives at once."

"He is with his living relatives." Said Amelia, her eyes narrowing and voice getting full of obvious signs of her anger. "Sagittarius de Normandie is his second cousin once removed and according to their will he was named Harry, or Hadrian as he should be called, guardian. As well as those _relatives_ you mentioned were disinherited and banned from taking care of him." She put an emphasis on a world relatives, to make it clear what she thought about them. "And I don't think you want to break the law."

"I mean his closest ones." Corrected himself Dumbledore

"Sagittarius claimed guardianship and he already took him to one of de Normandie estates, so you need to catch him if you want to speak with him about Harry." She said in a manner that meant that it was final. Dumbledore was ready to protest, but he stopped when she turned and focused on Moody "So what do you think about this case?"

"Previous files are mostly useless, I would check his wand with _Priori Incantantem,_ just to be sure about the thing, but he is probably innocent." Said Mad-Eye as his own eye landed on Dumbledore who calmly walked to the fireplace and disappeared in swirl of emerald flames. "He is tad possessive of Harry, don't you think he is scheming?" He asked in casual manner, his eyes once again focusing on Amelia.

"He is." She nodded and looked at him. "Sagittarius suspects as much and he mentioned siege wards being at full power. As well as other wards being reinforced by goblins."

"They have that castle in Kent?"

"Yes" She nodded "One of the oldest and one of the best protected ones as well, not many are able to find it, getting inside is far harder than that."

"Good luck to Dumbledore with finding it." Said Moody and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "I need to get going, if you need my help you know where you can find me."

"Thank you for your help. I will send a message to you when I will be ready to question Sirius."

o-0-o

Druella with Cassiopeia sat on the terrace overlooking the sea, however they weren't looking at the sea, they were focused on a boy following Sagittarius into the castle and eventually onto the terrace. Above them was shining summer sun and sky was cloudless, ideal weather for sitting on the terrace and doing nothing at all times.

"He looks like typical Potter." Said Druella sipping her tea and watching Sagittarius, leading Harry here.

"Indeed he does" Agreed Cassiopeia as she looked at Harry "He is rather thin, isn't he."

"He is. As I usually like Muggles and I don't have anything against them, those that are what is left of Lily family are of the worst of the worst kind of them." Said Dorea with some distaste visible in her voice. "When I see them I somehow can understand why my great grandfather Leo Castor loved hunting Muggles."

"You met them?"

"Thrice or so." Replied Dorea after a moment of thought "Once before their wedding, second was during James and Lily wedding and last after it. Rather terrible people, I wonder what Dumbledore thought when he placed Harry there."

"We both know that this old goat is past his expiration date, way past in fact and he could stop meddling in our lives. He should retire from the politics and Mayne focus on Hogwarts or give away Hogwarts and focus on politics, he has too much power and is too old for this." Said Cassiopeia with an enmity or distaste almost palpable in her voice. "From what I spoke with my brother who is current Lord Anson, Dumbledore is still trying to meddle in the Wizengamot, even when he doesn't have that much power."

"I hope he will learn in few months or years that you do not cross me or ones that I care about." Said Druella looking at Sagittarius who was almost at the terrace with Harry.

"He should" Agreed Cassiopeia "Especially if Sagittarius will dig out Sirius out of his prison."

Before Druella could say a word she heard footsteps getting closer and noticed Sagittarius with Harry following him getting closer and closer. She glanced at Harry and easily spotted give away mark of Potter, jet black messy hairs and she noticed his eyes.

"He has his eyes after his mother." Mused quietly Druella as she noticed those emerald green eyes.

"He does." Agreed Cassiopeia as she reached the same conclusion as Druella and switched to Latin so she could speak freely. It was one of three languages that most of pure-blood wizards spoke fluently in, other two were Ancient Greek and either Spanish, French or German as they were used in a lot of older tomes. "Also he seems to be thin and rather mistreated quite badly."

"He does" Sadly nodded Druella "Some of those things will be solved by the time itself and some by magic."

"They will, but now they are here." Said Cassiopeia and looked at Harry who seemed more curious than he was afraid, he wasn't trusting as she could see a hardness in his eyes that he shouldn't have.

"Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter." Softly said Druella as she tasted how the name felt as she looked at Harry "It seems that you grew up quite a lot from the time I last saw you almost eight years ago."

"He did" Agreed Sagittarius as he moved to one of free chairs and helped himself to some tea. "Although he still looks like a typical Potter."

"What do you mean by that?" Reluctantly asked Harry.

"Messy black hairs." Explained Sagittarius "No matter what you do with them, you can't control them."

"How do you know that?"

"I have the same problem. Unless you let them grow and tie them into a ponytail they will be messy."

"Since I remember I had the same hairs." Said Harry after a moment of thought.

"Interesting." Mused Sagittarius as he considered the meaning of this, either talented in Transfiguration or metamorphomagus, or both. "There are spells that can help with that."

"Sagittarius!" Drawled dangerously Druella "For that there is time later, maybe some introductions first."

"Of course, mother." Nodded Sagittarius as he looked at Druella.

"Where we were." She mused "Ah, yes introductions." At those words she turned at Harry. "I'm your great aunt Druella and one sitting to my right is your second cousin once removed Regina."

"Nice to meet you, Hadrian." Said Regina

"Hadrian?" Asked Harry

"Your true name" Explained Sagittarius "Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter is your whole name. James after your father and my cousin, Arcturus Orion after your great-grandfather Arcturus Orion Black. One who placed you with Muggles gave you Harry as a name, either he didn't know your full name or wanted it to sound more Muggle"

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical people" Explained Sagittarius as he looked at Harry "You are a wizard, did you have any weird situations or events that you couldn't explain." When he said those words Harry simply stared at him as if he couldn't believe those words.

"Few times, somehow I landed on the roof of building and similar things." He said with a frown.

"That was a bit of accidental magic, all of wizards have it, some more spectacular, some less. All depends on a person." Explained Sagittarius "Your father managed to turn color of the curtains by accident."

"It was one of the more amusing things I ever saw." Said Druella and looked at Sagittarius "Maybe you should tell him about the castle? How to move around, secret passages, where his room will be and so on."

"Which room?" Asked Sagittarius as it was a huge castle and getting lost was a common thing for first few days or weeks.

"Lion Tower or Griffin Tower." Mused Druella "I would say Griffin."

"So Griffin it is." Said Sagittarius as he looked at Harry "As I told you, secret passages are almost everywhere and finding them is a bit of challenge. Some are obvious, but some are hidden in much better way."

"Why Griffin?" Asked Harry looking between his great aunt and cousin.

"Because it has paintings and carvings showing griffins." Explained Druella as she looked at Harry, who seemed to be opening. It would be a long process, but he was doing that slowly. "Sag, show him that tower, while I will finish my talk with Cass."

"As you wish, mother." Said Sagittarius with mocking bow and looked at Harry "Come with me." He said gently and Harry followed him out of the terrace and into a maze of the passages.

Druella waited for them to go away and looked at Cassiopeia "He needs new clothes as those rags can't be called clothes. He is Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, so red and gold or their griffin at least. But first he needs to see a healer."

"Aye" Nodded Cassiopeia as she looked at Druella "Orion and Reg will learn about him today or tomorrow."

 **A/N – Some explanations:**

 **1 – Amelia did the things in a way she did as regency is an important thing and if she would announce that publicly, Sagittarius would gain all the attention he could get.**

 **2 – Sagittarius will be sort of a father/uncle for Harry than cousin. There is over twenty years of difference between them. Orion is four years older, thus making him twelve and Regulus is one year younger than Harry, thus seven years old.**

 **3 – Two rules that I will use to every character. Hero for one side is a villain for the other side. There is no white and black, world is in all shades of gray as nobody is either completely evil or completely good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Last chapter before timeskip and beginning of the Hogwarts.**

Harry was following Sagittarius through a maze of hallways and other passages and was trying to keep track of their path as some of them were rather hard to follow.

"Here we are" Said Sagittarius after few minutes of walk when they stood at the doors with griffin engraved upon their surface. He poked the doors with his wand and they opened on their own. As Harry peered inside he could see quite a big room and above the fireplace standing at the opposite side of the room he could see a rampart snarling golden griffin on a red shield, with a 'Potter' written in gold letters underneath it. From what Harry could see it was supported by a lion and unicorn, if he was seeing it properly.

"What is that thing?" Asked Harry as he pointed his finger at that shield.

"What?" Asked Sagittarius until he followed Harry's finger and noticed that shield "Oh, that is an incal or a coat of arms of your family. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. One of the oldest and the most influential families. Original not an English family as it came here from the continent."

"What?" Asked Harry, having troubles to believe that. "I'm a noble?"

"You can say that" Agreed Sagittarius and turned his attention back to the room in front of him. It was a quite large room, pained in quite pleasant red with a thin stripes of gold along the top and bottom of the walls. On the walls were hanging large banners with a Lion and with a capital letter 'G' stitched on them. There were several high arch windows in the room, providing plenty of light as well as a chandelier under the ceiling, on which were painted all of the constellations that were visible on night's sky. By the walls stood several pieces of furniture, including large four-poster bed in the corner of the room, along with nightstand and a lamp on it. There were two more sets of doors, one of the leading onto balcony and another into a bathroom.

"What do you think about this room?" Sagittarius asked as he looked at Harry. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good" Nodded Sagittarius and looked at Harry "About how to move around this castle, there are secret passages all around it and finding them is a good way to learn how to find your way around it. There should be a map made by your father when he was learning how to move around this castle." He muttered several words in Latin and a large piece of parchment flew into his hand. "Here it is, open it and you will see layout of all of the corridors, rooms and some of the secret passages."

Harry took the map and when he opened it, his eyes widened as he couldn't imagine that it was so big as there were several sets of hallways and corridors, whole eight towers and whole lot of other buildings and huge gardens.

"We are here." Sagittarius pointed his wand at one of the towers in the castle. "Most important parts of the castle are here..."

o-0-o

"Those are rather interesting findings." Said Ragnok as he looked at the list of things from all of the Potter vaults. "Send last two paintings to Lord de Normandie, he will know how important they are and he will guess why we sent him them."

"As you wish, Your Grace" Nodded Silverclaw, new manager of Potter accounts and also one responsible for de Normandie ones. "Those ledgers are a mess, I started going through them and whoever was responsible for them created quite a lot of chaos."

"I know" Nodded Ragnok "You can do whatever you want to do to create some sort of order in them as Lord de Normandie said that he wants it to generate some sort of income. He didn't set any limits on what you can or cannot do."

"That will help a lot as some of those investments were good ten or so years ago and now are generating only loss." Silverclaw looked at the ledgers and his long finger stopped on one position. "What about their estate in Godric Hollow?"

"He didn't took any decisions as of yet." Said Ragnok "So I would assume he would like to get it back, no matter the costs of it."

"It will be a pricey enterprise." Said Silverclaw as he looked through various papers "It was estimated to be worth 10,000,000 galleons before it was destroyed and now it is worth maybe 5,000,000, but it is currently owned by the Ministry of Magic as a war memorial."

"Which is a problem as they won't give it up cheaply. I want you to gently inquire about the costs of getting it back, but also take an advantage of the disputed ownership and place our wards all around it to protect it from any harm and bar access to anybody, but ones allowed by us."

"I will get this done." Nodded Silverclaw "Wards maybe a million or something around that and negotiations should be swift." He shuffled through the papers, until he found another interesting one. "There is a large payment made from this, hundred thousands and I can't track it down as it leads to some odd vault." He said as he handed it to Ragnok.

"Interesting." Muttered old goblin king "This is a fake vault, at least it should be. I will give it to one of my people to check it and track it down."

"Thank you, Your Grace" Said Silverclaw "Those are all issues with a Potter vaults. May your coffers always be full."

"And may your investments brought fruits." Ragnok finished traditional Goblin farewell.

o-0-o

Albus returned to Hogwarts a little shocked by such swift rebuke from Amelia Bones when he tried to ask about Harry, she didn't know that the Harry was a key in a prophecy that was related to Voldemort and he needed to be groomed to be able to kill him or being killed in the process. Allowing him, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to gain fame for killing second Dark Lord and surviving the encounter. She didn't know that and foiled most of his plans which made him a little annoyed by her and her behavior.

Now his only hope was talking with Sagittarius and knowing his temper, it could be rather dangerous talk as he was extremely protective of his family and he was a powerful wizard, not to mention that he had a lot of connections in various countries. As well as dozens of estates in all countries to which he could disappear and Supreme Mugwump wouldn't give him much as it was more of an honorary position than one that had a real power. Which meant that approaching him now would be a suicide as his wards showed that plainly enough by burning few of his trinkets.

Yet if Harry was brought up in a same way children of pure-blood families were and was taught the meaning of his house words, Semper Fidelis it would meant troubles as he would be too independent, too focused on his own goals and too hard to play in a way he wanted to play him. Not to mention that he would be surrounded by allies and friends that would support him. A lot of houses owned favors to de Normandie or Potter and they would try to repay them. He would need to work way more carefully to influence him and to drag him onto his side of the game, assuming it would be all possible.

It could be corrected, but he didn't like when someone was playing against him and this situation was so far masterfully played by Sagittarius who struck swiftly and before he could react everything was done and he could only watch the effects. From what he knew de Normandie were a light or mostly light family, but when dark arts were providing better effects they were willing to use it.

He picked up a quill and started penning up a letter to Sagittarius so he could speak with him, or at least to receive some sort of a message from him.

o-0-o

Harry sat on truly his own bed and enjoyed how soft it was, he couldn't believe that it was so soft. He was also contemplating the events of the day, which so far seemed like a dream. Really good dream, he hoped they were true, not a dream. Finally he felt like he belonged somewhere and felt safe and comfortable here, like he should live in such house from the beginning, yet he wasn't.

It also seemed that he had a family that cared for him and was able to explain those weird things that happened all around him and treated them as something completely normal to them. As if they were a daily occurrence for them, not a weird thing.

But the thing that he had the biggest problems to wrap his head around was the fact that he was a wizard, it was so mind-boggling that it was almost impossible to believe, yet after far longer moment of thought it made some sense for him. Especially considering what was happening earlier around him or what Sagittarius did when he appeared on the Privet Drive.

o-0-o

"Orion, did you see Reg?" Asked Sagittarius as he saw his older son writing an essay for Hogwarts.

"He was in his room." Replied Orion, not bothering to move his head from above his book.

"Can you fetch him for me?"

"Dad, let me finish my essay and there are elves here." Said Orion earning glare from Sagittarius and surrendered after few minutes. "Fine"

"Good boy" Chuckled Sagittarius and watched as Orion disappeared into the castle to get Regulus, wondering what was so important that he needed to fetch him. It was obvious that he was curious about it as he had Heir Apparent ring and felt Sagittarius changing the setting of wards. Question was how much he was able to guess as it didn't give too much of an information, why did he changed them in a way he changed them.

"So what is so important that you need me to drag him here?" Asked Orion as few minutes later he appeared with Regulus following him. "I know that you were playing with the wards of the castle."

"I was adding someone." Nodded Sagittarius "To be exact your second cousin."

"Second cousin?" Mused Orion "There aren't many second cousins of us, I think only about one. Lord Potter?"

"One and only" Nodded Sagittarius "I claimed his guardianship and regency as you both know that his parents are dead because of Voldemort and for last few years he was with the Muggles. Ones that are rather against wizards and he knows nothing or almost nothing about us and our culture."

"So like another Muggleborn student at Hogwarts." Said Orion "For first few days they don't know what is going on and so on."

"Yes" Sadly agreed Sagittarius "He is in the same position, but he is also supposed to be a Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

o-0-o

Few days later Sagittarius entered the chamber of Wizengamot and looked around the room, it was a round chamber with a dome placed above the dais that was set in the middle of it. Dais was surrounded by the circles made out of seats. There were four such circles, the lowest tier of them was sculpted out of marble and inlaid with precious stones forming incal of the family owning the seat. Those were exactly twenty-four seats of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, above them were seated Noble Houses, to be exact forty-eight of them, above which were seated seventy-two elected members of this body.

On a level that was slightly lowered into the ground were seated Chief Warlock and his aide or multiple if he needed more, Minister of Magic and heads of two of the most important departments, Magical Law Enforcement and Mysteries.

As Sagittarius walked to the seat occupied by the Lords of the Most Ancient and Noble House of de Normandie he politely nodded to other occupants of the room. Many of which were his friends and business associates as well as people that he met during various get together of wizarding world.

When he took his seat, Dowager Lady Longbottom turned and looked at him, she was a fearsome woman. "Lord de Normandie, good to see you. You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am" Nodded Sagittarius "This session will be interesting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will see." Simply replied Sagittarius and focused on the entrance into the chamber through which currently was walking in Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who looked a little sour. Like he just ate a giant lemon and had issues with swallowing the taste of it.

"My, my" Muttered Augusta Longbottom as she watched Dumbledore "For the first time in ages he seems to be a little sour or he finally saw a defeat."

"You can say that" Agreed Sagittarius

Lord Danvers who was sitting to his left looked at him. "What do you mean by that? There are those rumors flying about Lord Potter and change of who is his guardian."

"You will see" Sagittarius kept a straight face, not to betray a single thought or idea that he had in his mind. He also raised all of his Occlumency shields as he didn't want to let other people to pick a single thought from his mind.

For the next few minutes filled in ones that were yet missing and exactly at noon it was the time to begin Wizengamot Session of August 1988. Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked around the room, his patronizing smile on his lips. "Wizengamot Session of August 1988, in attendance full Wizengamot, Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Wizengamot Scribe Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

When he finished saying those words, Wizengamot Scribe rose to her feet and looked around the room as most of people talked in hushed voices. She looked like a toad squeezed into pink robes, she cleared her throat and most of people stopped talking and focused on her.

When she was satisfied with how silent it was she spoke in her disgustingly sweet voice. "First order of business, house notices pertaining to the Wizengamot. Floor belongs to Lord de Normandie."

When Sagittarius heard those words he rose to his feet, his wand in hand. "I Sagittarius Castor de Normandie, claim guardianship and regency of Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." When he said those words, muttering broke across the hall as multiple people talked at once as such announcements were rare.

Dumbledore looked a little shocked at that announcement as he didn't expect to hear such things from Sagittarius. He gathered his thoughts and looked at Sagittarius who stood nearby. "Sagittarius what do you mean by that?" He asked after a moment.

"I mean what I mean. That I am the Regent for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter until Lord Potter is of age."

"Harry guardianship was always a complicated case as his Muggle relatives are his guardians." Said Dumbledore a little sour.

"Chief Warlock" Said Amelia getting to her feet "They are not, as according to the will of late Lord Potter. Lord de Normandie is named Lord Potter guardian, so Muggle relatives don't matter for this case."

"Fine" Conceded Dumbledore "Guardianship and regency is so acknowledged as valid and binding."

Thank you, Chief Warlock." Coldly said Sagittarius "Those are all of my notices." With those words he sat at his seat and watched as other talked about what he did.

"So that is what you meant by this session being interesting." Augusta said as she turned and looked at Sagittarius.

"Yes" He nodded "I will need to quickly fill holes in his lacking education and cover things that member of the Most Ancient and Noble House needs to know."

"He was with Muggles what did you expect?" Asked Lord Danvers

"I guess it's true, yet he seems to be a bright child and he learns quite quickly." After that his attention was once again turned to the argument between few people about change of taxes. It seemed that it would be a boring session.

o-0-o

Harry looked at Sagittarius with some amusement as his cousin eyes were wide open, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard or saw.

"What?" Managed to stutter Sagittarius and shook his head "It seems that you are quite fluent with Latin, I don't know how, but you can speak it almost as well as I can." He was teaching Harry basics of Latin and he seemed to grasp them in a matter of hours, like it was his language and he didn't have any problems with it by now, that is after two weeks of learning it. It also made him suspect that he shouldn't have problems with other ones.

"So what now?" Asked Harry as he looked at Sagittarius. During his time that he spent inside of de Normandie castle Harry started eating properly and first signs of it were visible as his body was taking up mass. He also got completely new clothes as his aunt decided ones that he had were rags and he needed proper ones. His hairs seemed to be out of control in their grow for a moment and he was able to create a nice ponytail that kept them somewhat tamed.

"The Most Ancient and Noble Houses." Said Sagittarius in Latin getting a weird looking from Harry "I will speak in Latin as it is a language that allows me to easier explain several things to you. Mainly the concept of those houses, they are a set of twenty-four houses that were sworn by King Arthur as his wizards that were supposed to protect his kingdom. Some of them were from the Isles and some arrived from the continent during earlier times, your family Potter is such case as Peverell family arrived here in the middle of second century and in the sixth century there was only a one member of it, woman called Andromeda Peverell. She married Aries Potter and thus formed new family called Peverell-Potter and by the eighth century it was shortened to Potter."

"My own family, de Normandie came here later as it was with the first Norman King of England Wilhelm the Conqueror, whose surname was de Normandie. His second son was a wizard and received lands in Kent and later Gaunt family was stripped of their title and we got it." Sagittarius looked at Harry who looked at him fully focused.

"You probably wonder why the hell I'm telling you all of this" Said Sagittarius as he looked at his cousin who nodded. "I'm telling it all of this as you need to be aware of your past as in the future certain things will be expected from you."

He thought about what next he should tell Harry until it hit him. Rings. "Each house has two things that distinguish it from each other, no even three. Their unique color pattern of their clothes and robes, their coat of arms, rings, one for heir and one for the head of it." At those words Sagittarius took off his ring and placed it on the table between them.

It was made out of gold with a big ruby set in the middle of it, around the ruby were engravings that circled it and extended onto the band of the ring and formed a line along the middle of it. Ruby that was in the middle of the ring was carved with two lions with crowns over their heads in the middle of it. Those rings could be used to seal the letters as on those stones was carved the coat of arms of each house.

"Each family has two rings at all times, original ones were made by Merlin himself by through the ages some of them were lost and some destroyed. They are usually, but not always made out of gold and with a gem set in the middle of the band, but it is not always a case. In few days I will take you to Gringott, that is wizarding bank so you can claim your family ring."

Sagittarius looked at Harry who seemed to be puzzled a bit by those words. "I want you to have it as it will make life easier for you and it also grants powerful protection for one wearing it. Not to mention that it is a key to another thing."

o-0-o

Sirius Black was brought into the interrogation room by two aurors that flanked him and pointed their wands at him. It was mostly a security measure as he wasn't able to run away as Azkaban took quite a toll on his body and it was exhausted after so long of a stay in it. After few minutes he was joined by Amelia who took a seat opposing him. He was given veritaserum and after a moment his eyes became glassy as it started working.

"What's your name?" She asked, just to be sure, as it was required by the procedures.

"Sirius Orion Regulus Arcturus Black" Replied Sirius in monotonous voice.

"To which house in Hogwarts you belonged?"

"Gryffindor"

"So veritaserum is in effect." As she said those words she looked through her papers "What did you do on the night of October 31st of 1981?"

"I checked on Pettigrew at his hideout and later on Potters, where I found them dead."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No, I'm not."

"Did you support Lord Voldemort?"

"No, I'm not and I wasn't."

"Good" Nodded Amelia and gave Sirius antidote for the serum "You are innocent and we need to catch one criminal."

"Thank you, do you know what happened to Harry?"

"He is with de Normandie family."

When Sirius heard those words on his face appeared bright smile and into his eyes entered happiness. There were still daunting shades of his past, but they seemed to be lessen than they were earlier. "Good to know that, I thought he would be placed with Dursley's."

"He was for a while." Said Amelia "But Lord de Normandie appeared and straightened out quite a lot of things. Including making sure you are innocent and not in Azkaban."

"I will need to thank him for that." Said Sirius and looked at Amelia "Should I know about anything else?"

"No, I don't think you need." She shuffled papers that were laying in front of her, until she found one of them. "You are a free man and it looks like you are also a Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Thank you." Said Sirius as he looked at her "If you excuse me, I have a godson to meet and house to manage."

"You can go" Said Amelia with a thin smile.

o-0-o

Sagittarius apparated with Harry inside of one of private apparition points of Gringott Bank, Harry was a little pale as he wasn't still used to this method of travel. It was still making him uncomfortable as he didn't like an idea of being squeezed through a small pipe.

Once Harry regained his bearings, he looked around and saw that they were in a room with walls covered by tapestries showing goblins at work and with floor made out of marble, in one of the walls were placed golden doors, with a column made out of gold on each side of them.

"Where are we?" Asked Harry as he looked around. It was obvious that whoever owned it was extremely rich and flaunting it wasn't above him.

"Gringott Bank, to be exact one of private apparition points." Explained Sagittarius "As I told you earlier, we are here to claim your family ring and couple other things."

Harry nodded and followed Sagittarius, who lead him through a maze of hallways and corridors until they got to double doors with a pair of guards in front of them. Those guards bowed and opened doors for them. Inside behind massive desk was the biggest goblin Harry ever saw, on his arms were bands forged from pure gold, around his neck chain forged from various metals.

"That is Goblin King Ragnok the Fourth, current Director of Gringott." Explained in hushed voice Sagittarius and Harry nodded at those words.

"Lord de Normandie, Lord Potter" Said in greeting Ragnok once they were seated across the desk, on which were laying couple of sheets of paper and small wooden box, normally used for jewelry. "I took a liberty and retrieved ring of Lord Potter."

"It's acceptable." Nodded Sagittarius and took the box and gave it to Harry.

When Harry opened the box his lips escaped weak "Wow" as the ring that was inside was truly beautiful, there were three different colors of gold used in it, each of them intertwining with others. There was normal yellow gold, as well as red and white gold. In the middle of the band was set a massive ruby with griffin carefully engraved upon the surface of it.

"It is yours, put it on the middle finger of your right hand and say words that I taught you."

Harry nodded and placed the ring on the middle finger of his right hand, when he did that his eyes glowed gold for a moment and than he said words that Sagittarius taught him almost two weeks ago. They were one of the very first thing he learned in Latin. "I, Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, swear to lead my house justly and fairly. I swear to protect allies of it by blood, by law, by magic. I swear to punish those breaking oaths by blood, by law, by magic. So have I sworn, so mote be it." As Harry was saying those words around him swirled his family magic.

"Well done, wear it at all times as it will protect you from various things." Congratulated him Sagittarius and Harry smiled at those words. He turned and looked at Ragnok "I think it would be a good idea for him to visit his family vault."

"Of course" Nodded Ragnok and snapped his fingers, moments later appeared small goblin that looked at Ragnok "Take Lord de Normandie and Lord Potter to Potter family vault."

"Follow me" Said goblin and without a further words walked towards one of doors. Sagittarius and Harry quickly followed him and moments later they were riding in one of carts used by Gringott to move to the vaults.

o-0-o

"Is it always that uncomfortable?" Asked Harry as they were in the cart, which was thrown in all possible directions at neck breaking speed. They were moving through a roughly carved tunnels as from the ceiling were hanging stalagmite and.

"Yes" Nodded Sagittarius, shouting so that Harry could hear him as wind was making talking almost impossible. "But it is worth the trouble."

After few minutes of wobbly ride they stopped in front of the doors made out of polished stone with another pair of Griffin on them. They walked forward towards them and Sagittarius motioned for Harry to press his hand against those doors, when he did that they opened on their own. Revealing the content of the vault behind, there were stacks of all kinds of coins, bars of gold, gems, artifacts, paintings and all kinds of things put without any sense or order.

"Wow" Gasped Harry when he saw the inside of the vault.

"Yes" Nodded Sagittarius "All of this one day will be yours. But today we are here for something else, not for the money but for the wand. If I remember correctly at the back wall there should be a long wooden box."

Harry nodded and after few minutes of roaming around the vault they found a long wooden box. It was covered in a thin layer of dust. Harry was going to open it, but Sagittarius held his hand to stop him from doing that.

Harry looked at him with questions visible in his eyes. "Before you open it I want you to know how you should choose a wand. Normally you go to a wandmaker to get a new one, but I'm pretty sure one of those will work for you as they are one of your ancestors. Move your hand over them until you feel something from one. When you do that, pick up a wand and do some moves with it."

Harry slowly opened the box and moved his hand over each and every wand that was inside, there were wands from all kinds of ages and periods. Some of them ancient and some of them quite young. One that almost immediately drew his attention was black one at the end of the line.

Picking up the wand he felt like through his body passed newfound power that he didn't have access earlier. He swinged it forward and from the tip of it erupted stream of sparks in red and gold. He also had an opportunity to read piece of parchment that was attached to it. Written on it was _Ebony and phoenix feather, fifteen inches, wand of Aries_ Potter.

When Sagittarius saw the wand he loudly whistled as he didn't expect Harry to choose this exact wand, he knew it existed, yet he didn't expect him to choose it. "Very impressive choice, I must say. Wand of de facto founder of your family. Ebony and phoenix is an interesting combination of wood and core."

Harry looked at the wand curiously, taking a better look of it. He could see finely polished ebony wood with a handle carved out of some bone with wolf motives covering it and wolf head at the end of it. On the wood were visible two thin streaks of red that circled the entire wand. "It's beautiful."

"It is also a good wand that will serve you well." Added Sagittarius as he looked at Harry and at that wand as he had a feeling that this wolf head might have a meaning. "Let's go back home, I wanted to take you here so you could get your wand."

Harry nodded and followed Sagittarius out of the vault and Gringott and to de Normandie castle. It was time for him to start learning some magic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Note about Harry and his behavior. For many it will feel a little strange, but remember that he is brought up as a future Lord of one of noble houses and certain things are expected from him. He will be still easy going and friendly, but there will be moments when he will be looking like Death, one that you do not want to cross or you will die.

Sagittarius looked at Harry and couldn't believe how much he had changed in past few months and weeks, when he brought him here he was extremely thin and almost looked starving. Now he looked like a healthy boy of nine and was growing quite nicely, it was hard to believe how much he has changed in past months and weeks.

When he brought him here he only knew English and now he could quite fluently speak in Latin and Ancient Greek as well as normal English and Russian, which was quite a shock to Sagittarius that he was able to learn those languages so quickly and easily. Like they were almost natural to him and he was able to learn them in a matter of days, but he also knew that knowledge of multiple languages would help him one day.

Also he surprised him in terms of his sheer magic as he was able to almost effortlessly change form and now he was training those abilities of animagus as he was running as a direwolf in one of forests surrounding the castle. It was one of the best forms for the animagus as it was a large predator that was able to kill a man with just a one bite of its massive jaws, each of them more than able to snap a spine in two.

Sagittarius musings were cut short when one of elves appeared by his side with a letter in its hands, he nodded in thanks to an elf and took the letter. When he opened it, on his lips appeared a wide smile as it seemed that Sirius Black was free and wished to meet, which was fine with him.

For Sagittarius it was obvious that Sirius wished to meet with his godson and him as soon as possible and Sagittarius also wanted to meet with him due to certain reasons. Mainly his political stance as a new Lord Black and what he was planning to do as those were rather important things to know. He would pen a reply later, now he focused on watching canine form of Harry that was rummaging through the forests and scaring every single animal that was there.

"I must say that my grand nephew is impressive." Said Druella as she joined Sagittarius where he was standing. "I expected him to be good at languages and animagus transformation, but not that good. He managed to do something that took James weeks of attempts at Hogwarts and later at home."

Sagittarius looked at her curiously "He is a genius that happens few times per generation, he will be a powerful wizard in his life. But also if he was brought up as he was supposed to be, he would be taught that from the moment he turned six years old so it is partially doing of his magic that helped him with learning of those things."

"I guess you are right." Nodded Druella "In tad over two years he will start Hogwarts and it might be dangerous for him. We both know that Dumbledore has some plans for him, I don't know what, but he must have some."

"Who doesn't have." Shrugged off Sagittarius, but got seriously quickly "He is planning something with him playing a central role, it is hard to guess what, as he is good at hiding his thoughts."

"We will see." Nodded Druella "But tell Harry to be careful at Hogwarts and ask Orion to keep an eye on him."

"We shouldn't need to ask him to keep an eye on him as he will even if we won't ask him."

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Time skip – July 1981

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Past three years passed in a blur for Harry and were so far one of the best in his life, he finally felt safe and good. He felt like he belonged somewhere and people there genuinely cared for him and his wellbeing. How much he grew up during that time was a little shocking as now he was almost at five feet and inch, his hair were much longer than he originally had them and he tied them into a ponytail to keep them in order. He also picked up quite a lot of mass as previously he was almost skin and bones, but now there was something filling the space.

Currently Harry was sitting on one of benches as he just returned from quite a long horse ride and wanted to allow his aching muscles some time to rest as they were in pain after that ride. He wasn't a bad rider, but he wasn't the best one and after longer ones everything hurt him. He squinted his eyes as he saw an owl approaching place where he was.

Owl flew past him and dropped onto his lap thin envelope with Hogwarts seal on it, Harry smiled when he saw it as he expected it to arrived at any day now. He picked it up and tore the envelope, inside on the fine parchment he found those words.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

When he read the content of the first page he rushed into the castle, forgetting about all of his aches and pains.

"I was going to look for you." Said Orion as he saw Harry entering onto one of terraces, he was also holding a letter. "Hogwarts letters arrived."

"Owl found me outside." Explained Harry as he came to stop in front of his cousin. "So shopping time?"

"Yes" Nodded Orion "You have wand, so you will skip probably the most crowded part of the Diagon Alley. I will look for dad and tell him that Hogwarts letter arrived so we can get this done today."

o-0-o

"So shopping for Hogwarts." Mused Sagittarius de Normandie as they apparated to one of apparition points that were inside of Gringott that were received by the most trusted customers of it. "Orion, go and take care of books and apothecary, while I will go with Harry to menagerie so he can get an owl, we will meet at Twilfitt and Tattings."

Orion nodded and walked towards Apothecary and one of bookstores, while Harry followed Sagittarius to the menagerie, which seemed rather easy as wizards parted in their tracks, allowing them free passage. Either because they saw Harry and his scar or Sagittarius, it was hard to say which one was the reason for this.

Diagon Alley was a long alley, filled to brim with various buildings and it was a magical district of London that was invisible to Muggles, who didn't even know it existed. When they were passing by it they didn't see it, they saw another building and omitted existence of magical one.

"Generally the best pet to have is an owl." Said Sagittarius as he looked at Harry, they were pushing their way through the crowds that were filling the street. Most of them politely nodding when they saw Sagittarius. "The most useful one and usually the best looking. But not every owl is the same, usually eagle-owls or great horned ones are the best as they are the strongest and biggest."

Harry nodded at those words and at the same time they entered the menagerie, it was filled with all kinds of animals, he was assaulted by a strong smell of animals, all kinds of them. He shook his head, trying to clear it as it was so strong.

He moved for a while until his eyes landed on a beautiful black and light grey eagle-owl that hooted at him the moment his eyes landed on her. He smiled and turned to look at Sagittarius. "I think I found a one that likes me."

"Indeed you found one." Agreed Sagittarius and picked up the cage in which was that owl. He walked to a counter with it. "How much it will be?" He asked as he placed it on the counter.

"Twenty-three galeons."

Sagittarius counted money and placed it on the counter and shopkeeper smiled at him and took it. Doing business with important nobles was always a pleasure as they payed everything without any troubles.

"Think about a name for him as we do the rest of our shopping." Sagittarius said as they were exiting the shop and heading for the next stop on their path, school robes.

"Hmm" Mused Harry as he looked at owl that looked at him curiously "What about Aries?" When he said it, owl hooted happily at him and he smiled. "Than it's settled, Aries."

"Not a bad choice." Said Sagittarius looking at him "After Aries Potter?"

"Yes" Harry nodded happily and followed Sagittarius into Twilfitt and Tattings. It was shop designed for more affluent customers that were able to spend a lot of money to get the very best things on the market.

"Lord de Normandie." Said witch that came from behind a counter, she wasn't short, yet she wasn't tall, she had brown hair and was wearing brown robe. "How may I help you today?"

"Full set of Hogwarts robes for Harry and Orion when he will join us as he is doing shopping for other things."

"Of course" She nodded and looked at Harry, pointing him to sit on a stool that was in the room. For next dozen or so of minutes she was measuring Harry and when Orion joined them, she measured him. After that she spent several minutes with them choosing materials and once it was done she started working on them and due to help of magic it didn't take her a lot of time.

Hour after they entered the shop they had their robes for the Hogwarts done and they left quite a lot of money there as it wasn't a cheap shop, but it was definitely a good one. After that they spent several more minutes buying miscellaneous things that were going to be useful in Hogwarts in one way or another.

Harry also got a wand holster, it was a thing that many wizards were forgetting about, but it was useful as it allowed for easy and quick access to ones wand, with just a flick of a wrist it was sliding into waiting hand. Harry got one made out of dragon hide and it was attached directly onto the army with two thin belts.

o-0-o

"Looks like I am a Prefect." Said Orion as he placed his gold and crimson Prefect badge on the table. "I didn't expect to get it."

"You are one of the best students, so it was expected from you to get it." Said Sagittarius as he looked at him. "But anyways, congratulations are in order as it is a great honor."

"I wonder in which house Harry will be placed." Mused Orion as he played with his badge.

"Probably Gryffindor." Said Sagittarius "His family always landed there, so he should follow them in their footsteps. I want you to keep an eye on him in Hogwarts as many people might try to gain something at his cost."

"I will try" Nodded Orion "Honestly he is more of a younger brother than cousin."

"I suspected that." Said Sagittarius looking at his son "The way you treat him suggested it, also how much time you spent together."

"You were the one that kind of forced it." Chuckled Orion "After all you asked me to show him some wards and runes, as well as basics of French."

"I was busy than." Shrugged off Sagittarius and looked at Orion, his voice dead serious. "You have Heir ring, use family magic wisely and when needed use it to protect Harry."

"I will" Nodded Orion

"Good" Said Sagittarius and looked at his son, who even more looked like his carbon copy. He seemed to be a miniature copy of him. "On less serious part, I won't be shocked if Harry will win a place in Quidditch Team in first few weeks."

"Dad, you're joking?" Asked Orion and looked at his dad face "You're not?"

"I'm not, I am dead serious." Said Sagittarius "We both know he is a great flyer and has all things required from a great Seeker, reflex, agility, grace and this thing that is hard to describe, but the most famous ones had."

"I guess you are right." Nodded Orion "And we need a Seeker as last one left year ago and now our game looks bad. He would need a good broom and the rest of the team also. Most of them are flying on obsolete ones."

"If he will be a Seeker I will see what I can do." Said Sagittarius and looked outside of the window "Maybe Nimbus 2001 or Firebolt as they are ready to release prototypes. I will see what will be the best on the market."

"That will cost a fortune." Muttered Orion who was groomed by his father to take out title of Lord in the future so he knew the state of the vaults, their political stance and so on. So that change of leadership would pass without a flaw.

"Well, our coffers are full of money, so we might as well spend it on something good." Chuckled Sagittarius and at the same time on the desk landed black eagle-owl. Sagittarius took the letter from it and quickly read it. "It seems that Sirius wishes to see me. Right now."

"Have fun" Orion walked out of the room and towards his own to start packing for Hogwarts or maybe show Harry some of the more useful spells, ones that weren't taught at first, but helped a lot.

o-0-o

"So here you are." Said Orion as he found Harry laying on his bed and reading some Hogwarts textbook. "What are you reading?"

"Potions textbook."

"Good choice of a book to read." Chuckled Orion as he sat near Harry "Snape who is a Potion Master and Professor at Hogwarts have a habit of asking a lot of questions on the first class you will have with him. So reading this and maybe second year textbook won't harm you, more likely it will help you as you will have better understanding of what is going on."

"What do you mean by questions?"

"What is required to make a specific potion, how much of something is required, that kind of stuff." Explained Orion "Also he hates Gryffindor with a passion and since most probably you will be in it, he might take you a lot of points. On the brighter side of things, it won't hurt you to read this and every other textbook before beginning of the term. If you have questions about those things in them you can ask me."

"Cool" Said Harry and looked at Orion "I know that you want something else?"

"Yes" Agreed Orion "I want to show you couple of very useful and easy spells that aren't taught at first, but help a lot as they make life easier. Meet me at my room in let's say ten minutes as I need to find few things and get a list of spells that I will show you."

o-0-o

"Good that you are here." Said Orion as he saw Harry entering his room. It was designed in similar manner to Harry's, only details and furniture was different. It was also much messier than Harry as there were scrapes of parchment, books and robes everywhere as well as owl cage that stood on the windowsill. Currently it was empty as its occupant, large eagle-owl called Pollux was away delivering a letter or returning.

Orion stopped writing what he was writing and he looked at Harry, who was holding his wand. "Keep it on yourself at all times as you don't know when you will need to use it. I will show you Self-Heating Charm, how to shrunk of expand things and make things follow you or your wand. They are rather easy charms, yet they will teach you them during second or third year."

Harry nodded and focused on Orion who briefly explained and showed him how every single one of them looked and worked. After that it was his task to get them working. Which was a far harder task than watching how they were done.

"Impressive." Said Orion as he watched Harry successfully cast those spells, without a single mistake. He was rather impressed by what Harry could do, he knew his cousin was good, but not that good. "You did really good, not a single mistake made in casting of them. I think you will do quite well at Hogwarts as you seem to be good at Charms and Transfiguration."

"Thanks." Said Harry as he looked at him, happy, but slightly exhausted from casting so many charms in a short span of time. "So what now?"

"Do whatever you wish to do. I don't think you will need to know more charms. From Hogwarts textbooks I suggest you check Herbology book as it is quite good."

Harry nodded and hurried back to his room.

o-0-o

Time quickly passed and soon it was 1st September of 1980 and everybody was ready for departure for Hogwarts, two past days were hectic as they were frantically packing their trunks and making sure they had everything they needed to have in Hogwarts. Harry got hold on dragon hide trunk from Potter vault that was used by one of his ancestors at some point in the past. It was big enough and looked quite good, so there was no point in buying a new one when old one would look as good as new one and would work well.

"Excited about going to Hogwarts?" Asked Sagittarius as he looked at Harry, who looked like a small ball of energy.

"Yes" Was a reply from Harry, expected by Sagittarius.

"It is always fun." Agreed Orion "Especially competition between houses can be rather heated."

"Yes" Quietly said Sagittarius "But it is also a great place, your dad, Sirius, Pettigrew and Remus Lupin made a map of Hogwarts showing all passages and tracking every being inside of the castle. If you can get it, it will help you a lot."

"I might help you with that." Said Orion with a wink in direction of Harry "I suspect where it is or should be."

Sagittarius was going to say something, but he looked at the watch and paled. "We have fifteen minutes to be on King's Cross." Harry and Orion nodded, holding cages with their owls and trunks and let him grab them. Moments later they were gone from Kent and were in London on King's Cross 9¾.

When Harry got over his temporary nausea he noticed large train standing in front of them and preparing to depart, hundreds of people were all around them. Saying their goodbyes or boarding it. Most of them had trunks and cages for owls.

"Whoa" Managed to say Harry as he saw how many of them were here. "It's impressive."

"Yes" Nodded Sagittarius "You always travel in it, it gives you a chance to make new friends and for older years to catch up upon the events of holidays."

"Also to get to know what is going on." Added Orion "Whole seven hours of journey, but it can quickly get boring."

They nodded and after quick goodbye to Sagittarius they hurried to find a compartment, Orion looked at Harry as they were pushing their way through the crowds. Trying to find a good compartment and after a moment of moving around they found empty one.

"Eight hours or so of boring trade ride." Said Orion as he put away his and Harry trunk in proper place. "They could make it so we would travel at night, at least we could sleep peacefully."

"I guess seeing anything outside the window is better than seeing nothing." Replied Harry

"I guess you are right." Nodded Orion and at the same time doors into their compartment opened, through them stepped in three redheads.

" _Second hand clothes, red hairs. Weasley."_ He thought as he watched them and his suspicions were confirmed moments later.

"Orion de Normandie" Said one of them "So that's why my dear brother is sulking."

"Fred" Replied Orion "I guess I got lucky about that badge. But it was expected, especially with my cousin going to Hogwarts this year."

"Your cousin?" Asked second of twins, a little puzzled by those words.

"Hadrian Potter." Said Orion and was interrupted by growl from Harry. "What did I tell you about using Hadrian?"

"Maybe I should use Arcturus Orion?" Asked Orion with raised eyebrow.

"Orion Sagittarius, I thought that we agreed that you won't use Hadrian." Said Harry with exasperation and Orion slowly nodded as he knew that Harry could be annoying. Even more that Regulus so he was forced to concede or something might happen to him.

"Who prefers being called Harry." Conceded Orion and Harry slowly nodded.

"Harry Potter as in Boy-Who-Lived?" Asked lowest out of the trio. While twins were heavily built and looked robust, this one was thin.

"Yes" Nodded Harry showing his lightning shaped scar on the forehead, one that he got when he deflected that curse. "One and only, and you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Fred" Said one of twins and second added "George."

"Fred you mentioned that you had certain map of Hogwarts created by Marauders." Nonchalantly said Orion and watched how twins stiffened and looked at him.

"If we have" Started Fred

"Than what" Finished George

"Well, Harry is son of Prongs and godson of Padfoot." Explained Orion and twins eyes widened.

"How do you know those names?" Asked Fred

"Sirius Black is Padfoot, my dad was Prongs, Remus Lupin is Moony and Pettigrew is Wormtail." Finally said Harry "And words to activate it are _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

"Okay" Stuttered Fred and looked at George who slowly nodded, took out a large piece of parchment and gave it to Harry.

Harry took the map from George, opened it and with pressed wand said " _I solemly swear that I'm up to no good."_ When he did that map of Hogwarts appeared on it, showing every single person in it. He also said _"Son of Prongs claims this map, Semper Fidelis. Ours is fury, ours is wrath."_

When he said them map disappeared and instead on the parchment appeared writing.

 _Messer Prongs wonders who claims to be his son and how he knows his cousin motto._

 _Messer Padfoot agrees with Messer Prongs and would also like to know those answers._

 _Messer Moony would like to hear any sort of explanation._

 _Messer Wormtail is curious about those claims._

Harry sighed with exasperation when he saw those words, Sirius told him to expect such things from this creation of him. He pressed his wand once again onto the surface of it and this time spoke in Latin. _"I, Hadrian James Arcturus Orion Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evalyn Potter née Evans swear onto my magic that everything I said is truth and truth only. So have I swore, so mote be it."_

 _Messer Prongs is happy that he managed to marry Lily and had a child with her, he agrees to reveal all secrets of the Map to Prongslet._

 _Messer Padfoot hopes he is a godfather for Prongslet, he agrees to reveal all secrets of the to Prongslet._

 _Messer Moony wonders how Messer Prongs managed to invite Lily to a data and later marry her, but he reluctantly agrees to reveal all secrets to Prongslet._

 _Messer Wormtail agrees with Messer Moony._

 _We Marauders reveal all secrets of the Map to Prongslet._

"Stubborn piece of parchment." Muttered Harry after a moment "It forced me to switch to Latin to make it obey me."

"You know Latin?" Asked Ron

"Latin, Ancient Greek, Russian and French." Replied Harry "I might learn one of Norse languages in free time."

"I wonder what are the secrets of the map." Mused Fred as he looked at Harry. "Shall we find out?"

"Why not" Agreed Harry and opened the map, this time it also showed location of every secret passages known to Marauders as well as data how to modify it and change what it was showing. "Whoa" Managed to say Harry as he looked over the map. It was impressive map and rather useful one.

"Yes, whoa" Agreed Fred looking at, having troubles with believing it was true.

"We always suspected there were dozens of secret passages, but not that many." Said George

"It seems there is much more to this castle than we ever knew."

"It will be fun to explore." Said Harry looking at twins.

"You know that you will turn my life into a nightmare?" Asked Orion as he looked at Harry and Twins "Harry between you and Regulus, you seemed to be more let's say intelligent and less troublesome."

"You are a Prefect." Grinned Harry "So your life is supposed to be a nightmare."

"It seems you understand us better than our little brother." Said Fred looking at Harry "Life will be interesting in Hogwarts for us."

"It will be." Agreed Harry and looked around "I swear one more of my cousins should be at Hogwarts this year."

"Who?" Asked Ron

"Draco"

"As in Malfoy?" Weakly asked Ron

"One and only." Nodded Harry

"I thought I heard my name." Said someone from the doors leading into their compartment. It was a blonde boy as tall as Harry was in immaculate black robes.

"Yes" Nodded Harry "I wondered when you would make your entrance."

"Well, I'm here and I'm not impressed by your company." Said Draco with sneer "Blood traitors."

"As if being a son of a Death Eater was a better thing." Replied Harry "We both know that Imperio was only so that he could get out unharmed."

"Don't insult my parents." Shouted Draco as he looked at Harry

"I'm not insulting them, I'm only stating what is a common knowledge, also I don't have anything against Cousin Narcissa. After all she is probably the most intelligent sister out of three." Calmly said Harry

"Can you stop those annoying taunts?" Asked Orion yawning "I heard them more than few times, while they are amusing you will have time later to try to kill each other. So calm down and be friendly."

"Truce?" Asked Harry as he looked at Draco who nodded.

"Truce"

"Since that is settled" Said Orion getting their attention "We are getting close to Hogwarts so you better change into school robes."

"Alright." Nodded Draco disappearing into his compartment to change into his robes and left them to their own devices.

They opened their trunks and pulled out their matte black school robes, which in case of Weasley were second hand as they couldn't afford new ones for each child that was in Hogwarts. Harry and Orion were on the opposite side of the spectrum, as they were from the wizarding nobility and if they wanted they could almost sleep on money. Harry also attached to his forearm his wand holster that held his wand and allowed him easy access to it.

"Wand holster?" Asked Fred when he saw that piece of leather on Harry arm.

"Yes, rather handy thing. Especially when you have brother who loves to place random wards or charms in weird places." Said Harry with pointed look at Orion.

"Guilty." Nodded Orion as he stored his own wand in his holster. "At least you manage to see and disarm them, Reg still fails for the simplest ones."

"I guess I'm lucky." Said Harry as he looked outside the window and through the night he could see massive castle coming into the view. There were barely visible towers and other buildings with hundreds if not thousands of lights visible in the windows of them. "So that is Hogwarts."

"It is." Nodded Orion

"Not that impressive. Our castle seems more impressive, at least for me."

"Well, not everybody has thousand years old family seat." Chuckled Orion "So for them it is way more impressive than for you. Also it is built with far higher use of magic than Lion's Castle in Kent as we couldn't use so much, because it was visible to Muggles. Better comparison would be Griffin House of your family as it was built in similar manner."

"I guess you're right." Nodded Harry and watched as they were getting closer and closer to Hogwarts. Their train slowing down, which meant their journey was almost done.

"First year have their own entrance." Said Orion as he looked at Harry and Ron "We can't tell you what is it as it is a surprise for you."

"As well as sorting that will follow it." Added Fred

"Although it's obvious where they will land." Finished George

"Is it?" Asked Orion as he looked at twins. "Ron probably Gryffindor, but about Harry I wouldn't be so sure. He is somewhere between Gryffindor and Slytherin, probably it will be up to him to decide it."

"We will see." Nodded George

"But now we have arrived." Said Fred as the train came to halt. It was almost pitch black outside. They filed out, leaving their luggage behind as elves would take care of it being taken to the castle.

o-0-o

"Very good chapter. This looks like it will turn out to be a very good story. I know how you like taking down Dumbledor with your stories as it happened in the other story you wrote. He should be taken down at some point but not at the start. Harry should still become friends with Ron and be against Draco. Having his cousin at Hogwarts should make for an interesting story line as well. Taking down the Dursley is always a good thing as they are so nasty and deserve what is coming to them" – Dumbledore is too powerful to be destroyed, he is a useful person and one that can help a lot with dealing with merry band of Voldemort and Death Eaters. Ron? Let's just say that Harry and Ron are from two completely different social standings, one is from stinking rich and influential family, second is from one of typical families. And Ron isn't the most intelligent and Harry will be closer to Fred and George, also in canon he clung to Ron as he was his first friend as he didn't have true family before or even friends. Now he has both so he won't be as patient in regards of him. While Fred and George are more level-headed and brighter than Ron ever be, also Quidditch will connect them as they will play on the same team.

About Draco, they will have interesting friendship as it will be revealed later. If you read Space Wolf by William King, think about Sven and Ragnar and their friendship. A lot will be about taunting each other, annoying him and healthy dose of respect that they have to each other.


End file.
